Total Drama Awesomeness (Closed)
by SPEED RACER 31
Summary: 0 Spots open there will be a variety of challenges this season (2 Apps Per user) (there will be cursing btw)
1. Chapter 1

Name:

Age (16 – 18):

Gender:

Race:

Stereotype:

Eye Color :

Hair Color and Length:

Body Shape:

Height:

Weight:

Everyday Clothing:

Formal Clothing

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fear(s):

Personality:

Bio (Optional):

Why they should win:

Family (Optional):

Looking for a relationship:

Audition Tape (Optional):

Anything else I should now (Optional):


	2. Chapter 2

Guys I need to apologize because I didn't know I was going to get so many apps so I'm only taking the first person so...without further ado here's your official cast list

1\. James PK

2\. Alexander PK

3\. Taya WM

4\. Emily WM

5\. Sabrina PK

6\. Cecilia WM

7\. Amber PK

8\. Christopher PK

9\. Perpetua WM

10\. Nicholas WM

11\. Tyrla PK

12\. Vanessa PK

13\. Paula WM

14\. Ryan PK

15\. Anna WM

16\. Stephen PK

17\. Jon WM

18\. Aurora PK

19\. Matthew WM

20\. Avis WM

21\. Alex PK

22\. Zach WM

KEY

PK-Pimapotew Kinosewak

WM- Waneyihtam Maskwak

Ok that's all for now I already have the first episode in progress and I already have pick the first person to leave I will have the first episode up by the weekend


	3. Chapter 3

p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Total Drama Awesomeness /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Twenty-two new teens will come to the island and participate for 21 Million Dollars...and 87 cents But the author's vote only counts as two and you guys filled in for the rest of the votes that will decide who walks the Dock of Shame; So Please vote on who you think should go and who should stay as you read./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Introduction/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hello everyone and welcome to the brand new season of Total Drama Awesomeness! I'm your host, Chris McLean . It has been a little while since our last season back at Pahkitew In that season, 13 (or 14 I forgot lol) teenagers competed for the prize of $1,000,000 Let me give you the quick rundown of the said participants: Shawn(the winner), Sky, Sugar, Jasmine, Max, Scarlett, Dave, Topher, Ella, Samey Rodney, Amy, Leonard, and Beardo. As you all remember, it was a fierce competition. We all saw our fair share of betrayals, cheating, emotion, and most importantly of all, drama. Now, we have returned to back to Camp Wawanakwa with twenty-two new teens, all of which will be competing for the new grand prize of $21,000,000.87 Let me introduce you to the new campers before they arrive. I watched hundreds of audition tapes, and I had to painstakingly pick out twenty-two particular teens: Zach, Alex, Jon, Aurora, James, Emily, Matthew, Sabrina, Cecelia , Amber, Freddy, Christopher, Perpetua, Vanessa, Tyrla, Paula, Ryan, Anna, Stephen, Taya, Avis, and Alexander And I guarantee you that this season is sure to be just as exciting as the last. So get ready for the first episode of Total Drama Awesomeness /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Episode 1: The Campers/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"strongDisclaimer: Speed Racer 31 /strongstrongdoes not own Total Drama nor the contestant /strong/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chris stood at the edge of the dock and a saw a crammy boat approach. On it were the twenty-two teens who had sent in the best audition tapes. Chris could not wait for this to happen all over again. If there was one thing the Chris McLean lived for, it was torturing teens by giving them the most brutal and life-threatening tasks EVER. And he knew that they'd be willing to do them, just to win $21,000,000.87. He couldn't possibly care any less about their lives, like the interns who he had hired to test out the future challenges, who had all either died or ended up in the hospital. The only three things he cared about were 1) Getting paid. 2) The ratings stayed up. And 3) That they avoided getting sued. As the boat drew closer, Chris started to make a Devils smile./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""This is going to be good." He said aloud as the boat approached. The boat pulled up alongside the dock, and the rope ladder dropped down. The first to climb down was a 17-year-old who was very very short and had black spikey hair, and a bland look on his face./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hello, uhhhhh…" Chris took out the picture of the twenty-two teenagers and searched for this one's face, which should have the name under it./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""…Ryan."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hey, Chris... Ryan said in a unenthusiastic tone/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well, what an unenthusiastic attitude I bet your going to go real far(Sarcasm)." Chris looked back up at the yacht. The next one to come down was Aurora , who was also around sixteen. She was skinny but has a lot of muscles. In fact, she looked like a taller version of Eva. She's wearing a purple tank top covered by a ripped black long sleeve shirt with fishnet sleeves, a black miniskirt with chains hanging off it, black fishnet tights and black knee-high high-heels rocker boots. She also has a lip peircing and black studs in bot her earlobes./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""That motherfucking boat is a piece of shit"/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Excuse me you do not have the rights to talk about my boat /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Are you kidding me? That fucking boat isn't worth a fucking dollar. I'd take that thing a wipe it with my.../span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Please stop!" Ryan screams/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""OK, who's next?"/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The next to come down the ladder was 18-year-old Christopher. He had short black hair/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hello, Christopher. Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa. Why do emyou/em want the prize money?"/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I'll Donate some money to the U.S. Government, and head out to U.C Berkeley college./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ummmm, O…K… that's cool I guess..."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The rest of the campers came down off the ladder and onto the dock with their luggage. Come on down everybody else /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"As Chris said that Zach, Alex, Jon, Alexander, James, Matthew, , Nicholas, Vanessa, Freddy, Perpetua, Amber, Cecelia, Sabrina, Emily, Taya, Tyrla and Avis walks towards Chris/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Welcome, campers, to Total Drama Awesomeness! I assume you all have seen the previous season, am I right?"/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yes." Almost everyone responded, except for Aurora, who merely said, "Whatever," and Ryan, who said, "I guess so."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""So you all know the basic rules. You are all here for one reason, and one reason only: to win the $21,000,000.87 grand prize. Only one will remain standing after twenty-one weeks."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""emTwenty-one/em weeks?!" Taya screeched. "In the last season, it was only eight weeks!"/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yeah, well, I decided to extend the time to one episode per week, to give you guys more time here."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Why?!" Freddy screamed/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Because I knew you guys would hate it. Anyway, we'll split you into two teams. When I call your name, come on up here. Taya, Emily, Cecelia, Zach, Perpetua, Anna, Avis, Jon, Matthew, Paula, and Nicholas."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The eleven he called all got up from their seats and walked over to where Chris was standing./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You will be known as…" He then tossed a white sheet to them, and Matthew caught it. Once he caught it, he let it unroll and reveal the picture that was crudely stitched in, that of a bear that looks confused "…the Waneyitham Maskwak ."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Seriously" Matthew said unhappily . /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yes Matthew; All those that were not called, come stand over here." Chris gestured to the other side of the bonfire pit. Alex, Ryan, James , Freddy, Aurora, Stephen , Vanessa, Tyrla, Christopher, Alexander, and Sabrina, and all got up and walked over to the designated spot./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You guys will be known as…" He tossed another sheet, which James caught and unrolled.../span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Pimapotew Kinosewak...what a team name" (sarcasm)/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I know right alright, now follow me to the lodges." The two teams followed Chris to the two lodges./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Kinosewak get the East Lodge. Maskwak get the West Lodge. The restrooms are right down there. You each have thirty minutes to unpack, then meet me at the main lodge for your first challenge. And your half-hour limit starts…" Chris looked at his watch. "…NOW!"/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The two teams went into the cabins. Several of them were shocked to see merely bunk beds./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Wow. Five bunk beds. How amazing." Nicholas said when he saw them./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Oh no! Not bunk beds! Anything but bunk beds! I hate bunk beds!" Paula complained in the other cabin./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Why?" Nicholas asked./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I don't trust that they're built well. I'm always afraid that the top will come crashing down on the bottom, and that's bad for both people."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I don't know. I always loved bunk beds." Nicholas replied./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Besides, this is like a summer camp, you know. What, did you expect king-sized beds for each of us?" Avis said sarcastically./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yeah, and with electric blankets and a built in hot tub ?" Matthew chimed in./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Guys, guys. Just chill out. Oh, I call a top bunk!" Jon then walked over to the nearest one and started unpacking. All the others followed suit./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"In the other cabin, the attitude was somewhat the same./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well, this is gonna be fun!." Freddy said./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ehh I guess." Stephen said./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well, we'd better unpack if we're gonna get to the main lodge in time." Freddy then started to walk towards the bunk in the corner of the room. He was halfway there when he fell through the floor./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Whoa!" He screamed as he plunged through the weak, old, rotted wood. Alex, Stephen, Christopher, and Alexander ran to help pull him out. Christopher pulled, and, naturally, ended up flying backwards when he lost his grip. The other three managed to help him out. Aurora , who had merely watched the whole thing from the side, doubled over with laughter./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ow! Thanks, guys. I can't believe that just happened. Haha" Aurora said humorous /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What's so funny?" Freddy asked./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""N-nothing."Aurora said trying to keep in her laughter. The Pimapowtew Kinosewak team finished picking their bunks and unpacking mostly in silence, while a few of the campers conversed. /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"They also continued unpacking, and both teams finished just in time for the end of the 30-minute period. Then the two teams all walked over to the main lodge, and lined up as Chris instructed them to./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Alright campers! I assume you have all chosen your beds, finished unpacking, and made yourselves comfy."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"" 'Comfy' is hardly the word I would use for this disgusting place!" Aurora screeched./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Anyway, this is the main hall. This is where you will eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner here, and you will often have meetings or receive your next task here. First off, your very first meal here at Camp Wawanakwa . Since it's 1:17, this is considered lunch, so enjoy Chef's very own hand-made meal. Oh, I almost forgot. This is Chef Hatchet." Chris gestured to the large man standing next to him. He had a small goatee, a mustache, and one long eyebrow. He also had a sneer on his face. "He will cook all your meals, and assist me in antagonizing you all for the next twenty-one weeks. So what's on the menu today, Chef?"/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I made my very own Sticky Sandwiches." He held up an example. The bread was green with the mold, and between the two slices of nasty bread was a thin slice of pale yellow cheese. No one dared to ask what it was made of. "Line up and come get it."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What if we don't want it?" Freddy asked./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Then you get nuttin' to eat for the next five hours. Now come get it now, or starve."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Everyone lined up to get the food. In addition to the sandwich, there was a carton of milk./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The only ones who didn't get any food was Nicholas, Aurora, and Tara (these turned out to be the lucky ones). The first one to take a bite was Stephen. He chewed slowly, and chewed some more. And chewed and chewed and chewed and chewed and chewed and chewed and chewed. He didn't stop chewing./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""So, how is it?" Christopher, who was sitting next to him, asked./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Mmmm."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Was that a 'yes'?"/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Mmmmmmm."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Oh, I think he said 'no'."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""MMMMMMMMMM."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Wow. He must hate it."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Tho!" He said, his mouth still full. Tyrla , who sat across from him, said, "Ewww. That's disgusting! Just swallow it if you want to talk!"/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Tho! I cath thwallow ith!" Stephen Tried to say/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Huh?" Christopher asked./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I think he said…" Alexander started./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Thith stuth ith impothible to thwallow!" Stephen screamed /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I think he says that he can't swallow it." Alex translated./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ith thicky!" Stephen said/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Oh. It's sticky! That's why he can't swallow it. That explains the name 'Sticky Sandwiches.' " Alexander said/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Stephen ripped open his milk and tried to wash it down, but he simply spewed the milk all over the table. A single drop landed on Sabrina, and she freaked out./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""EWWWWW That is disgusting I hate milk!"/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Augh! Thith milth ith horrible! It muth be…" He looked at the carton. "Oh my goth!" He held the carton to Christopher. Christopher looked at the expiration date./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Oh my gosh! This milk expired in September of em2002/em!"/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Nicholas looked at Chef. "Why would you serve us stuff you can't even swallow? Or milk that's almost 13 years old?"/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"" 'Cause I feel like it. You got a problem with that?" He gave the Russian Fighter a brutal stare./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Uhh...ok...no problem. Nicholas slowly starts to walk backwards /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Needless to say, no one else dared to touch their food or milk. And poor Stephen finally managed to rip out the sticky food by shoving his shoe in his mouth and scraping it out./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Phew... I thought I was about to die" Stephen said/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""That would've been terrible..." Aurora said/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"When lunch hour was over, Chris said to the campers, "Alright campers. You've had your very first meal at Camp Wawanakwa . Now it's time for your first challenge in the race for the $21,000,000.87 prize. Everyone follow me." All the campers followed Chris out of the lodge and towards the lake./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Oh man! I'm not too sure about this guys." Zach said worriedly./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yeah, you saw what happened last season! Their first task was to jump off a 1,000-foot cliff!" Alex remarked./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well, we know that we can't possibly get the emsame/em challenge. You know what Chris is like. He cares about the show's ratings a emlot/em. And doing the same first task again wouldn't help the ratings." Christopher commented./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I just hope it doesn't have emanything/em to do with that 1,000-foot mountain!" Tyrla exclaimed./span/p  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Find out which team wins and loses next on Total Drama...Chris paused/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" (Camera Falls)/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""God damnit!" He picks up the camera and says "...Awesomeness"/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"End of Episode please tell me which character you like the most. part 2 will be up probably tomorrow and the only reason I did this chapter so early because I had a great idea for a first episode but whatever that's all for now I'm Speed Racer 31 saying thank you for reading /span/div 


End file.
